


A Burst of Color

by DestructivelyConstructive



Series: Drabbles [4]
Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Both of them are so colorful, Drabble, Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, F/M, I Had A Lot Of Fun With This, Soulmate - seeing color, Soulmate AU, and in this case, and this premise is so fun and whimsical, i read this and think i didn't play on the angst enough, request, wonderfully painful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 14:20:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12344388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestructivelyConstructive/pseuds/DestructivelyConstructive
Summary: This was suppose to be routine. There's nothing routine about finding out who your soulmate is in the middle of battle. Especially when they're on the other side.Draal and Nomura resent the universe when it decides to make them it's playthings. It's such a cruel puppet master after all.





	A Burst of Color

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the Dromura Soulmate AU!

**He had been part of a party to combat an abrupt surge of changelings in the flashbag village above Troll Market. He had to join it because of his prowess in combat. He couldn't say much about the other trolls in the party. Their features were shrouded in blurred masses of gray, his father only distinguishable by the way he seemed to subtly glow under the moonlight.**

* * *

_She was a member of a detail that had been moved to a place called 'Arcadia Oaks'. Bular was harsh, as was expected, and she found no companionship amongst the gray faces around her. No, she found no *friendship* amongst them. They were, as a breed, too bitter and too cautious to form such bonds with each other. Camaraderie was found in leaps and bounds, but there was no one among the ashen faces and silver eyes that she would mourn when they died that night._ ****

 

**Draal was elite enough to venture on his own from the party, and he was eager to prove himself capable to his father. The changelings were planning something BIG, so the woods around the village was crawling with the Impure. Each one he encountered surprised him with the ferocity they fought with. Then he engaged a slim changeling with two uniquely hooked swords and delicately hoofed feet. ******

* * *

_Nomura was part of the squad to divert the elites' attentions and she watched her kin fall with detached outrage. The big troll that did the felling was violently intimidating, but in a different manner from Bular. Crystals protruded from his back and arms, and she was sure they would be quite striking if she could see color. Though that was a high hope, she would never find her soulmate. So she could only imagine what he would look like, even if it was pointless to try. She drew her blades as she watched another one of her brethren fall at his hand. Then she growled and leaped down at him like a vortex of steel and returned pain._

 

**He was barely able to hear the sing of steel cutting the air, and he blindly threw up his arm to deflect the Impure's blow. He snarled and turned to face his opponent, almost pausing to admire the thin, sharp angles of the changeling's face. The Impure growled at him in return. Female, he realized, her growl was just a bit too high to be mistaken. He launched into his signature roll attack, only to feel her deflect the attack, the crystals on his back vibrating and singing as he strained against her weapons. Once he saw it was a futile effort, he unrolled so that her blades caught on his arm. Then he threw her back, and when an opening revealed itself, he slammed his fist into her chest and plowed her into the cliff face.**

* * *

  _It was luck that spared his life against her first blow, and when he faced her, she admired the details that were lost in varying shades of gray at a distance. His handsome face formed an evil snarl, and she snarled at him in return. Then he rolled into a ball and barreled toward her in an attack she had never seen before. But she was able to defend against it all the same, the air screeching and singing while her swords nearly vibrated out of her hands. Then he tired of that tactic and caught her blades in the crystals of his arm and threw her back. Immediately, she tried to balance herself again, making a terrible mistake and leaving herself wide open for attack. Her gravity shifted again as a great for collided with her chest and slamming her into the cliff, leaving pain to wrack her sense for a moment._

 

**His eyes stung for a moment as the changeling wheezed in pain. Then, starting from where his fist was still connected to her chest, _color_ flooded his vision and he stumbled back with a cry of shock.**

**If he fell onto his back in a graceless heap, who could blame him? But he couldn't tear his gaze away from the Impure, the changeling, his _soulmate_. Her skin was... well he didn't know what it was, but it was beautiful. _She_ was beautiful. Her body was lighter than her coverings, and there were contrasts of black and an accent of silver.**

**Then his eyes fell to where her long fingers hovered over her chest, where the cracks lie, and he felt incredibly ill. He had nearly _killed_ his soulmate. But his soulmate was a changeling. He had nearly killed her! But she was an Impure!**

**His two instincts warred inside him, so he sat there in a daze as she opened her eyes. At first they were narrowed in a grimace, then they widened in shock and snapped to him.**

**They were the most beguiling color, glowing and casting their shade of color over the angles of her face.**

* * *

  _For a moment, all she could think of was the pain on her torso. Then she heard the troll cry out and felt a pressure she never knew was there fade from her eyes. She slit her eyes open and saw . . . **color**. She couldn't describe the difference, but it was so objectively different from the shades of gray that she couldn't ignore it. That would mean..._

_She snapped her head up, ignoring the way the world spun, all the new colors swirling together for a moment. She was right about the troll's, her **soulmate's** , back crystals being striking in color. Her eyes ran over his form, picking up all the tiny nuances of him that were lost in the world of gray she, **they** , had been in until now._

_They stared at each other for what seemed like a millennia. Then he slowly stood up, staring at her with wide, warm eyes, burning with shock and alarm, conveying his feeling more accurately than of his body language. His hand stretched out slightly, before he snatched it back and back tracked away from her. But they didn't break eye contact._

_They held each others gaze as she slowly rose to her feet. He didn't stop her from picking up her swords, and she held his star as she did so. And they didn't move and only took in each other and the strange, wonderful colors around them. It was a fragile, wonder-filled calm, which was broken by voices calling their names._

 

“ **Draal! Are you finished?” Came his father's calm, authoritative voice.**

**Draal startled and finally broke eye contact with the changeling, just as he watched her react to a hissed word. 'Nomura'. He glanced back to her attention once more, Again, her head jerked at the hissed call of 'Nomura' and he left to meet his father.**

* * *

  _Nomura jumped as she heard a voice hiss her name. She tore her gaze away from the crystal covered troll, Draal, and saw Stricklander concealed I the bushes. She glanced at the troll, held his gaze for a moment more, and again, Stricklander hissed her name, prompting her to slip over to him._

“ _What happened?” He hissed._

“ _The beginning of my end.” She said bitterly, shoving past him and ignoring his demand for coherent answers._

 

 **Draal was subdued on the way home, but so was everyone else. He barely managed to stoop himself from startling at the assortment of colors in the party. He almost stopped and stared at his father, clad in iridescent silver and glancing over the party with warm, earthy eyes. The skin he could see was the same color as his skin. But he kept his mouth shut about all of those details, and tried not to stare at the scenery**.

**He still thought the changeling's coloration was beautiful. More so than anything around him.**

* * *

  _She was grim as they regrouped, discreetly staring at her kin and the things around her. It was strange ho everything could look the same yet appear so different with the simple rendition of color. When she looked upon her brethren, she saw their eyes glowed like fire. She looked upon Bular and saw destruction in his deep ash stone and incandescent eyes._

_She vastly preferred the calm, contradicted nature of her soulmate._

 

**When they entered Troll Market, he tried to to gape at what he had sen a thousand times. He had never known what he had been missing until he had it. It still didn't compare to the bright intensity of _her_ eyes.**

**He stopped in his meandering and threw his mind back to that evening.**

* * *

  _She wandered the museum and relished in the colors of the collections now that she could. She ignored the glances she got from her kin, staring them down until they got the better sense to look else where._

_Then she would turn to admire the stained glass windows. But the shapes of **that** color drew her mind back a few hours._

 

**Ice settled in the very core of his soul, where a part of _her_ resided.**

* * *

  _Horror trilled through her and settled in her heart, where a part of **him** had settled._

 

_**How could they cope with knowing their heart laid with their enemy?** _

**Author's Note:**

> I have so much fun with these, and I would like to thank everyone that send me all these prompts and requests. I don't get writer's block that much anymore, so that's awesome! Though I feel like I didn't up play the angst as much as I could and should have.  
> In other news, I have a Stricklake drabble in the works, so be on the look out! Also be prepared for pain.  
> Have a good one all!


End file.
